brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Civil War/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. The scene shows a chess board with the pieces arranged sporadically across its face. TIM: Check. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby playing chess. Tim moves his knight to put Moby’s king in check. Moby’s eyes narrow. TIM: Huh? The scene changes to show Moby sitting across from Tim. From Tim’s left, a robot hand taps him on the shoulder. As he looks to see what tapped him, Moby removes Tim’s knight from the game board. TIM: Hey! Grrrrr. The scene continues as the robot arm taps Tim on the shoulder again, then on the face. Tim is frustrated. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what happened during the Civil War? From Jen. Well, it all started in 1860 and 1861 when 11 Southern states seceded. It means they left the United States to make their own country! They called themselves the Confederate States of America, or the Confederacy. The scene changes to show a map of eastern North America. Lines represent the borders of the states as they existed between 1861 and 1861. The 11 southern states are highlighted in red. Text reads: "seceded". Text reads: "Confederacy". TIM: The states that stayed in the US were the Union. The 22 northern states are highlighted in blue. Text reads: "Union". TIM: Abraham Lincoln was president at the time. The scene changes to show an image of a black-bearded man. He has black hair and is wearing a dark-colored suit. Text reads: "Abraham Lincoln". He is in front of an American flag. TIM: And Jefferson Davis became the president of the Confederacy. The scene changes to show an image of a gray-bearded man. He has black hair and is wearing a dark-colored suit. Text reads: "Jefferson Davis". He is sitting at a desk with several books arrayed across it. TIM: Davis did not want to go to war, but Lincoln could not allow 11 states to leave the Union, because he thought it would set a bad example for the future. The scene changes back to Tim and Moby. They are both standing behind the table they were previously playing chess on. There is a large window behind Moby. TIM: Any time a state didn't like the rules, they would just leave! The scene changes to a map of North America. Lines represent the borders between the states in the United States at that time. Some of these states start to disappear from the map one by one. TIM: There were some other important causes as well—like the issue of slavery, for one. You can learn more in our "Civil War Causes" movie! Anyway, the actual fighting between the Union and Confederacy started in April of 1861. The first battle took place at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. The Confederacy wanted to take the Union-held Fort Sumter for its own, since South Carolina was a Confederate state. The scene changes to show a fort on an island being attacked from the land on the other side of the water. The fort is gray and has two rows of windows at different heights on the two visible sides. Fire spurts from the top of the fort, and smoke billows from it. Three cannon shoot at the fort from the shore a little ways away from the island. Cannonballs soar across the water to hit the fort. Text reads: "Fort Summer". TIM: The fort was successfully taken by the South, and the Civil War began. Every state had to decide which side to join. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. TIM: Border states, like Kentucky and Delaware, were pro-slavery but anti-secession. The scene changes to show a map of eastern North America, specifically the region containing the border states along the middle of the region vertically. The border states, roughly from west to east, are Missouri, Tennessee, Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware. Missouri, Kentucky, Maryland, and Delaware are highlighted in green. Virginia has a curved line through it separating its northwestern region from the rest of the state. TIM: In fact, West Virginia was formed after parts of Virginia refused to secede to the Confederacy with the rest of the state. The northwestern region of Virginia is highlighted in blue, while the remainder of the state is highlighted in red. The southern states that are visible below become highlighted in red as well. TIM: In the end, 24 states stayed with the Union. The northern states that are visible above become highlighted in blue. TIM: The Union was ready to fight. The scene changes back to Tim. TIM: People lined up around the block to join the army! The scene changes to show a sidewalk on a street next to a brick building. There is a sign on the building. Text reads: "Union Army". There are 11 men in black jackets and hats lined up. The man in front is partially facing around the corner. TIM: Everyone in the North thought the war would be fast and easy. After all, it was 24 states versus 11. Lincoln himself expected it to last only 90 days! The first major battles of the Civil War actually drew spectators! The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. TIM: People would have picnics on the hills overlooking the fighting. The scene changes to show an image of two sets of two people sitting on blankets on a hill overlooking a field. There is a tree next to them. On the field, two groups of men are lined up, facing each other with rifles. On the left side, the men are wearing blue. On the right side, the men are wearing gray. TIM: The North lost a lot of major battles in the beginning. Most historians think that this is because the South had brilliant generals, like Robert E. Lee, the commander of all the Confederate armies. The scene changes to show a gray-bearded man. He has gray hair and is resting his left hand on his sword, which is sheathed through his belt. He is wearing a gray military uniform. Text reads: "Robert E. Lee". TIM: One of the biggest early victories for the South was the First Battle of Bull Run, sometimes called the First Battle of Manassas. The scene changes to show depiction of a battle. There are men in gray military uniforms facing to the right. One man in back is holding a Confederate battle flag. It is composed of a blue rectangle and red and white stripes. It has two red stripes with a white stripe in the middle. The blue part of the flag has nine stars on it in the center arranged in a circle. Five men are aiming their rifles to the right. One man is reloading his rifle. Another man is walking toward the right with his rifle ready. There is a cannon aimed to the right. There is light gray smoke in the foreground. As the scene continues, the Union forces can be seen on the right. They are wearing blue military uniforms. They are facing toward the left with exception of a man on horseback. The man on horseback is holding his sword high above his head with his right hand. Another man is standing toward the front of the line and is holding his sword similarly. One of the men is kneeled down aiming his rifle to the left. As the scene continues, more men can be seen holding swords and moving toward the left. One man in the foreground holds his rifle to his left shoulder and proceeds to the left. Another holds an American flag. There is a cannon aimed to the left. Text reads: First Battle of Bull Run. TIM: The Union came up with its answer to Robert E. Lee. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. TIM: Ulysses S. Grant was a talented general for the Union army, who would eventually become its commanding officer. But even as he helped the North to win battles, he oversaw quite a few clashes with major casualties. The scene changes to an image of a gray-bearded man. He has dark gray hair. He is wearing a dark blue uniform and is standing next to an American flag. His fist rests on some books on a table. Text reads: "Ulysses S. Grant". TIM: For instance, in April of 1862, the Battle of Shiloh ended with 24,000 casualties on both sides, including around 3,400 dead. The scene changes to show a split image. The right image shows four men operating a cannon. There is prone man in the foreground. On the left is an image of Tennessee and its surrounding states. Tennessee is fully labeled, but its surrounding states are only labeled with their abbreviations. Text reads: Tennesee. Text reads: Upper I Upper L. Text reads: Upper M Upper S. Text reads: Upper A Upper L. A town in southwestern Tennessee is indicated with a red dot. Text reads: Shiloh. TIM: In 1863, in the middle of the war, Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation, freeing all slaves held in Confederate-controlled states. The scene changes to show an image of a document. The title can be read. Text reads: Emancipation Proclamation. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, slavery was pretty much over in the Northern states, but a few of the border states, like Maryland, still held slaves. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. Moby is frowning. TIM: In fact, the Union army had formed units of all African American soldiers by then. An image shows seven African American men dressed in blue military uniforms. Each holds a rifle with a bayonet fixed to the barrel. TIM: Slavery was officially outlawed in all states in 1865, after the Civil War ended. The scene changes to show an image of a pair of manacles in a shattered state to indicate the end of slavery. TIM: The Battle of Gettysburg, in the summer of 1863, was the beginning of the Confederacy's fall. The scene changes to show a map of the southeastern region of Pennsylvania and its southern bordering states. Pennsylvania is fully labeled, while its southern bordering states are labeled with abbreviations. Text reads: Pennsylvania. Text reads: Upper M Upper D. Text reads: Upper D Upper E Upper L. Text reads: Upper N Upper J. A town in southeastern Pennsylvania is indicated with a red dot. Text reads: Gettysburg. TIM: Gettysburg ended with a staggering 51,000 casualties, with about 6,700 people dead. President Lincoln visited the battlefield when it was all over and delivered his famous Gettysburg Address. The scene changes to show a document. The first line of the document is can be read. Text reads: Four score and seven years ago…. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, that was a good speech. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. TIM: In November of 1864, Union General William Tecumseh Sherman made a famous march across Confederate Georgia, from Atlanta to Savannah. The scene changes to show a map of Georgia and its northeastern border state. Georgia is fully labeled, while its border state is labeled with its abbreviation. Text reads: Georgia. Text reads: Upper S Upper C. Two towns in Georgia are marked with red dots. In the northwest of the region shown, the first town is labeled. Text reads: "Atlanta". On the eastern coast of Georgia, a little south of the border with South Carolina, the second town is labeled. Text reads: Savannah. In the lower-right part of the map is an image of a man. He has a brown beard and brown hair and is wearing a blue military uniform. Text reads: William Tecumseh Sherman. An animation draws a curved arrow from Atlanta to Savannah to indicate Sherman's path. From Atlanta, the path goes south for a while, then curves east. Toward the end, the arrow curves south for a little bit, then directly east before hitting Savannah. TIM: In Sherman's March to the Sea, the Union troops devastated the state by burning crops, killing livestock, and wrecking the local infrastructure. By 1865, the Confederacy was exhausted. It had lost a huge percentage of its young men, and its economy was destroyed. The South turned to slaves for the army, promising them freedom in return for fighting. General Lee surrendered to Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Court House, Virginia, on April 9, 1865. The war was over. The scene changes to show a circular table. There is a document on it. A date is visible from the top. Text reads April 9, 1865. Two arms in gray sleeves can be scene signing the document. There is a gray military cap on the table next to the document. On the other side of the table are two arms in blue sleeves resting hands on the table. There is a white glove along the edge in the foreground. Text reads: Appomattox Court House, Va. TIM: Only five days later, on April 14, 1865, President Lincoln was assassinated while watching a play in Washington, DC. The scene changes to show an image of Abraham Lincoln's assassination. Abraham Lincoln is wearing a dark black suit. He is sitting in the center seat on a balcony and is lunged forward with his left hand out as he is shot in the back of the head. The man shooting him stands behind. He has black hair and a black mustache and is wearing a black suit. There is a cloud of smoke between the gun and Lincoln's head. To Lincoln's right, a woman is seated and looking back toward what is happening, horrified. She is wearing a green dress and a gray veil. To Lincoln’s left is a man in a blue suit with yellow buttons. He looks at what is happening with a similarly horrified look on his face. TIM: His killer was a man named John Wilkes Booth, a Maryland actor who was angry about the South's defeat. The scene zooms in on Lincoln’s shooter. Text reads: John Wilkes Booth. TIM: So that's the Civil War. By the time it was over, between 600,000 and 700,000 people were dead, out of a total of about 3 million combatants. It was America’s bloodiest war … by a lot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. By the way, that Union general, Ulysses S. Grant? He went on to become president in 1868. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing behind the table with the chess board on it. The scene continues as Moby takes one of Tim's pieces off of the chess board. TIM: Okay, you can't just take pieces off my board. Do you even know how to play? MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts